This invention is related to the production of arylene sulfide polymer. More particularly this invention is related to the production of phenylene sulfide polymer. In one of its aspects this invention is related to the continuous production of arylene sulfide polymer. In another of its aspects this invention is related to the use of multiple reaction zones in series in the production of arylene sulfide polymer.
In one concept of this invention, it relates to the continuous production of arylene sulfide polymer using multiple reaction zones in series with a seriatim reduction of pressure in the reaction zones to eliminate mechanical means for moving reaction mixture to each subsequent reaction zone.
Processes for producing arylene sulfide polymers are well known as shown in U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,354,129 and 3,919,177. Processes for the production of arylene sulfide polymer or more specifically, phenylene sulfide polymer, have heretofore been generally limited to batch operation. Up to now, a satisfactory method for the continuous operation of a process for producing arylene sulfide polymer has not been developed. An operative and economical method for the continuous production of arylene sulfide polymers would be advantageous. In this multi-reaction zone process, the undesirable use of pumping devices between the reaction zones can be eliminated by operating the reaction zones in series at seriatim decreasing pressures.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for continuous production of arylene sulfide polymer. It is another object of this invention to provide a multiple reaction zone process for the production of arylene sulfide polymer. It is still another object of this invention to provide a multiple reaction zone process for the production of arylene sulfide polymer in which the pressure of each of the reaction zones is regulated to provide flow from one reaction zone to the next without the use of mechanical means of transfer between the reaction zones.
Other aspects, concepts, objects and the various advantages of this invention will be apparent from a study of this disclosure, the drawing and the appended claims.